


Larry.

by rye03



Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rye03/pseuds/rye03
Summary: This was a perfect moment. Harry wished it would stay like this forever but as soon as they walked out of their house, management expected them to act distant and straight.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: The Ship has Sailed (a collection of short stories) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917250
Kudos: 5





	Larry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also another fairly crappy short story that was probably written about 5 years ago. I am so sorry...

"HERHE!!!!" Louis exclaimed, grabbing for his phone which Harry had taken.  
"LOUEH!!!" Harry repeated Louis's actions, but instead lifting the phone in the air and standing on his tippy-toes so Louis couldn't reach it.  
"HARRY!!!!!! Give it baaacccckkkkk!!!!!!!" Louis whined as Harry chucked the phone on the couch. Louis immediately ran to the couch grabbing his phone and caressing it.  
"It's ok, my baby. Mean old Harry will never hurt you ever again!" Louis whispered to his phone with Harry chuckling in the background at Louis's behavior.  
"What are you giggling at!" Louis said while checking his phone, "You made me mess up on Glow Hockey!!! Awwww man! Now I'm loosing!!!!" This was a perfect moment. Harry wished it would stay like this forever but as soon as they walked out of their house, management expected them to act distant and straight. Harry hated being away from Louis and acting like they didn't love each other because they did. All of a sudden Harry heard someone calling his name and when he came back down from his thoughts he saw Louis snapping his fingers in his face.  
"Haaaaazzzzzzaaaaaaa. Whatcha thinking about????" Louis said with a confused look that just made Harry melt.  
"Just how much I hate management," Harry said with a sigh which made Louis face drop from being playfully confused to sad.  
"I know Haz. We just need to stay strong! Niall and Liam are figuring out a plan to make this work! They've got this. I know it!" Louis stated, and Harry knew they could do it because they had come out a few months ago and management just had to take it, and that's also why Harry and Louis had to stay distant.  
"Hazza?" Louis said "We have to go. We're meeting Niall and Liam to figure out what their plan is!!!!!" But that's what scared Harry the most.


End file.
